


Let Them Look

by AnarchyWretch



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyWretch/pseuds/AnarchyWretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.16 (Tested) Alternate Universe.</p>
<p>Sebastian observes his boyfriend in his element, surrounded by adoring NYADA boys. It's kind of an inflation to his ego, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Look

Sebastian leans against the door frame, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

The NYADA boys were flirting with Kurt again. This scene isn't completely alien to him. Sebastian's seen it plenty, whenever he comes to pick Kurt up from class. Still, Sebastian can't help but roll his eyes and let out a soft chuckle after one of the boys asks Kurt to make a muscle. 

NYADA boy one seems to appreciate the sight. Along with NYADA boy two, three, four... 

Sebastian appreciates the sight too and he runs his tongue against his lower lip. He's memorized the feeling of those biceps in his hands long ago but he wouldn't mind a review later tonight. It's been a brutal couple of weeks. 

Despite being a first-year, his classes at NYU were... heavy, for the lack of a better work. They've led to more than a couple of lonely nights, when he's too busy or exhausted to hop a train and visit Kurt. Kurt himself is usually kept busy with vogue, school and his shifts at the diner. It's led to a lot of resentment, more than a couple of fights, but they work through it. Still, Sebastian tries to soak up as much Kurt-time as he possibly can, even if it means going to visit him on campus. 

He's probably here way too early, he realizes. Everyone seems to still be doing warm-ups. 

Sometimes, he completely loathes NYU's heavy workload. It's fun though. He loves performing, really. Loves the satisfaction of perfect choreography and harmony, the roar of the crowd. But it's just something Sebastian can't see himself doing too far down along the line. His high school classes had never been too challenging, but university classes were a whole other ballpark - hell, they actually covered material that he liked, loved enough to see himself doing it for the rest of his life.

In high school, all he had were his few base interests: Warblers, lacrosse and hot boys. He admits that the first two have quite lost their charm after a few humiliating defeats during his senior year but Sebastian's still very much cool with the hot boys. He eyes Kurt masterfully twirling a sai between his lean fingers. God, he loves those fingers. He represses a shiver and continues just observing his boyfriend. The look of concentration on Kurt's face is sexy in and of itself and Sebastian is very much content observing just that. 

Sebastian knows that Kurt's enjoying his classes at NYADA just as much as he does his classes at NYU - it radiates from the animated way he talks during their dinner dates and the way he grumbles about the idiot antics of his dance partners. Sebastian loves this side of Kurt - the Kurt so happily absorbed in what he's doing. Whether it be copying that awful mime instructor or going through dance choreography, Kurt's enthusiasm and plain happiness was shining through. 

It's a reciprocal relationship, Sebastian realizes: Kurt doing what he loves in an environment that loves him. Kurt's good. Kurt's talented. And not only does he know it but everyone around him does too. 

The thought of it makes Sebastian grin. This is something Sebastian knows Kurt's sought for his whole life - spotlight. Recognition of his talents. Affirmation to his own awesomeness. 

The round-faced, defensive boy he'd known in high school had melted away. Sebastian would be the first to say that Kurt had grown into his looks but the most attractive thing about the Kurt-of-now was the confident projection he didn't have back in Lima. 

It's cheesy but seeing Kurt like this makes Sebastian's chest tighten. 

Sebastian remembers that in high school, not too long ago, he was one of those guys that didn't believe Kurt was leading man material. Kurt definitely had the talent (Sebastian will probably never forget the Cheerio, French Celine Dion medley he'd managed to unearth on YouTube) but the insecure part of him didn't let it shine at full force. 

It was that insecure part that High School Sebastian had loved to poke and prod. In retrospect, doing so did little good. For some reason, with Sebastian, Kurt would always fight back. Kitten had claws. 

Still, even if he was an ass in high school, Sebastian always knew Kurt was a fighter. The image of Kurt's cool, challenging eyes will probably forever burn in his brain. Not to mention he had the sharpest (and wicked in a completely different manner) tongue Sebastian had ever encountered. 

And Kurt's kitten claws? They only grew sharper in New York. 

Upon bumping into Kurt on the metro, he realized he loved the banter, the challenge. There was something completely appealing about Kurt's insults and his anger. It meant that all his attention was on you and the thought of it made Sebastian dizzy with pleasure. 

_Juvenile_ , his mother told him. _You're like a little boy pulling on pigtails._ He only shrugged in response. It's practically the basis of his relationship with Kurt.

In fact, Sebastian found that New York, single Kurt was far more amusing than tied down High School Kurt. Considering Kurt had (albeit reluctantly) agreed to go to dinner with him a few months into their re-meeting, he probably felt that New York Sebastian more amusing too. 

Following his incident though, Sebastian's boyfriend let his confidence unfold even further. Now everyone could see that Kurt wouldn't let himself be underestimated or shoved aside. He was a hero. People saw that and it was deserved. 

Sebastian doesn't like thinking about that night - doesn't like remembering the cuts and the bruises on Kurt's gorgeous face, the stringent smell of the hospital and it's echoing white halls - but Kurt, running into that ally for someone he didn't know, was only testament to just how strong Kurt Hummel was. 

And fuck it, Sebastian was proud. Proud that everyone could see Kurt's strength, his kindness, his self-assurance. And, on a completely selfish note, Sebastian Smythe's damn proud that Kurt Hummel chose him to be his boyfriend. He was an asshole, still is an asshole but somehow he'd managed to ride the whirlwind force that is his boyfriend. He knows he's the antithesis of Prince Blanderson... Speaking of which-

Sebastian grimaces as he catches sight of Blaine wiping Cheeto dust on his pants. 

"Bas!" 

Sebastian grins, straightening up as he notices Kurt walking towards him. Kurt seems to have forgotten about his harem of strapping young performers that had been nipping at his heels and they looked a little annoyed with Sebastian's presence. The glares Sebastian was now getting were almost as familiar as the scenes of flirtation he'd observed involving his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe," he says as Kurt pulls him into a hug. 

Sebastian lands a sloppy kiss on Kurt's lips before he pulls away, grinning. Kurt lets out a faux-disgusted grunt and manages to look affronted at the action. Sebastian just grins at Kurt's playfulness (and he can't say he isn't completely oblivious to how they're being observed by the other NYADA boys). 

It's kind of hot, actually. Intimate, in a really weird way, knowing that they want his boyfriend. Because Sebastian knows that, at the end of the day, Sebastian's the one Kurt fusses over in the mornings, Sebastian's clothes are the one's Kurt plucks lint off of and Sebastian is the one Kurt bitches about when seeing how much ketchup he dumps on his fries. 

"What are you doing here, Bas?" Kurt asks, furrowing his brow. "I thought you had a group project that you needed to work on." 

Sebastian gives a small shrug, not really wanting to admit that he'd pulled an all-nighter because his classmates didn't believe in deadlines. He liked doing all the work himself, anyways. Still, Sebastian's tired and he wants Kurt to recharge. 

He loops his fingers in Kurt's belt hoops and pulls him forward, so they're chest to chest. Sebastian can smell Kurt's ridiculously expensive cologne and the sweet smell of his sweat. 

"Missed you," Sebastian admits quietly, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. 

He closes his eyes, relishing in the closeness. Kurt feels like home and the tiredness in his body is washed away by Kurt's comfort. 

Kurt gives a small gasp, before leaning forward and pressing against him. Kurt's arms lazily loop around his shoulders and Sebastian's struck by the intimacy of it all. It's like they're in a vacuum where the only sensation they feel is their affection for each other. 

Sebastian's almost overwhelmed by the emotion flooding his body and he lets his eyes flutter closed. 

"Okay, Hummel," Kurt's teacher says, cutting through their moment. "You and your boy have enough time to canoodle after class. Spartans and Athenians, skins and shirts!" he yells, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. 

They pull away from each other and from the dazed look in Kurt's eyes, Sebastian knows that he's dizzy with the same emotions he'd just felt. 

Kurt offers the teacher a guilty grin and the older man just rolls his eyes. He's kind of used to the ridiculous schmoop that accompanies Sebastian's visits.

"Meet me in the quad once you're done?" Sebastian asks, still feeling a little breathless. 

Sometimes he just can't get over Kurt Hummel's everything. 

"Yeah," Kurt says, pecking the corner of his mouth before turning away and Sebastian admits he feels a little lost, just standing there.

Kurt pauses and glances at Sebastian before giving him a small smirk. Sebastian recognizes the teasing glint in Kurt's eyes before he takes few steps away from him. He hears Kurt give a dramatic sigh before pulling off his tight, black shirt off. He takes a few more sauntering steps away from Sebastian before looking over his shoulder. 

"I'm a Spartan," Kurt says with a wink. 

Sebastian grins, drinking in the delicious sight of Kurt's unblemished skin and lean muscle. The NYADA boys notice too, he observes, but Sebastian just smirks. 

Go ahead and let them look, Sebastian thinks smugly. He'll be marking Kurt up with hickeys later tonight anyways.


End file.
